The New Me
by 1Padfoot1
Summary: Harry’s finally had enough of how people are treating him. Rape HP/DM
1. Birthday Treat

**Title: **The Real Me

**Author: **1Padfoot1

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Harry Potter… JKR does.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Warnings: **Slash, Rape(I may add more warnings as the story progresses) Male/Male, Severitus

**Summary: **Harry's finally had enough of how people are treating him.

**Authors note: **Hello, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. If you want me to continue the story, please let me know. No flames please. Hope you enjoy and review.

**The Real me **by **1Padfoot1**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Treat**

Harry's POV

On my 17th birthday I awoke to loud thumping coming from downstairs. I instantly assumed that it would be Uncle Vernon. A few minutes later found out that my assumptions were correct, as he begun to ascend the stairs.

As the thumping got louder, I started to feel dread as I knew what it was time for.

_My special birthday treat_

What is my birthday treat? Well your about to find out. He has given me this _treat _nearly every year since my 7th birthday. I know I'm getting one this year as I heard Aunt Petunia bragging about some boring social event she's going to.

See, Uncle Vernon only gives me my _treat _when Petunia isn't in the house. It doesn't really matter if Dudley, my cousin is here because occasionally he actually joins in on the _fun. _

Not today though, today's just me and my darling Uncle Vernon. I can hear his footsteps getting closer and louder… Any second now 3...2...1

BANG!

And it's party time. I pull my blankets up as Uncle Vernon's obese body storms into my room.

Shit!

Oh, crap, it's going to be bad today, judging by that sadistic smirk he's got plastered across his face.

"Boy! Guess what time it is!"

My only answer to this is a whimper as I'm too scared to do or say anything, but what would be point, if the end result will be the same anyway!

"you ungrateful little brat! Answer when I talk to you!" he snarled, I mumbled a quick "Sorry, Uncle Vernon" in reply. Apparently this just enraged him further, as he heavily plodded up to my bed and snatched my pathetic excuse for a blanket away from me and threw them across the room. Then he roughly yanked me up by my growing hair so that I was now face to face with my monster of an Uncle.

I was now whimpering a little, frightened by what he was going to do to me. He just held my face up so that I couldn't move away, when he finally spoke, it was in a cruel, cold tone. "You're a pathetic freak" and threw me across the room, so that my head collided with the hard, cold surface of the wall, causing instant pain and blood to cake my jet black hair.

When I attempted to get back up, Vernon strode over to where I was and lifted me up by my neck and slammed my face into the wall, effectively breaking my nose on impact. I screamed, blood pouring down my face. I whimpered pathetically as I felt the metallic taste of my own blood enter my mouth.

"Please… U-Uncle Vernon" I begged uselessly as I already knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he came for. He striked me across the face, leaving a stinging sensation on my right cheek.

I tried to push him off me, only to be slammed against the wall, his chest against mine, his leg pushed inbetween mine as he leant towards my ear, his stale, warm breath making me shiver.

"You want some more do you? Me being the generous man that I am will give you just that." he whispered cruelly.

And with that he dragged me yet again by my hair and threw me onto the bed, and landed with a thump. I painfully turned so I could see what the muggle version of Voldemort was doing.

He saw me looking at him and smirked.

"It's time for you birthday treat boy!" I whimpered in reply and backed up against the wall. He pointed a fat wobbly finger and spat

"stay"

His fat hands went down to unbuckle his belt, my eyes widened at this, although I knew this would happen, it doesn't make me any less scared doe sit?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried my hardest not to let the tears in my eyes fall. I heard his jeans fall to the floor. I quickly looked up and saw him step out of his jeans.

I noticed that he was half hard already, he noticed that I was looking and snarled

"See something you like, freak?"

I quickly looked away, a few seconds later I felt the bed move and looked up to find a naked Vernon Dursley moving closer and closer to my filthy, contaminated body. His cold hands on my hips, he quickly and roughly pulled off my black boxers.

I whimpered again and whispered

"Uncle Vernon… pl-please I-I'll be good… stop p-please" he looked up at me with a vicious smirk and juist flipped me over. I felt his cold, large hands touch my arse and I whispered

"Please"

"what was that boy? You like this don't you" he snarled. With that he thrust his erection inside with force and without mercy.

I shrieked in absloute pain. Without any lubricant of any kind I colud feel my arse being torn open.

"S-stop…please" I begged hopelessly. He just ignored and thrust harder, tears now falling freely down my face shamelessly, dampening the pillow.

"Fuck… so tight! … you like this… ugh… don't you… filthy little faggot!" he moaned loudly. I kept screaming and begging him to stop until my throat was raw. I finally gave up trying to stop him.

"that's it! FUCK! Ugh! Dirty little… ugh… fuckin' WHORE!" he screamed.

I just lay there in so much pain not able to do anything to stop him him from violating my body… again. It hurt as much as much, if not more as the first time did. I couldn't scream any more, so I lay there whimpering, muttering "stop" over and over again. I was wishing, hoping that the pain would stop soon.

"Fucking hell… so good… AHH FUCK!" he screamed, and in what seemed like hoursIe finally felt an explosion of fluid inside me, he let out one last moan and quickly pulled himself out of me and whispered in, my ear

"Happy Birthday freak"

He put back on his clothes and left my room, stomping his feet all the way. When I hears the door slam, I broke down sobbing, letting all of my pain and anguish out, crying myself into an uneasy sleep.

So, what do you think? Should I continue or not?


	2. Letters From Lily

**Title:** The New Me**Author:** 1Padfoot1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter… JKR does.**Rating:** NC-17**Pairing:** DM/HP**Warnings:** Slash, rape, self-harm and severitus(I may add more warnings as the story progresses)**Summary:** Harry's finally had enough of how people are treating him.**Authors note:** Hello, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. If you want me to continue the story, please let me know. No flames please. Hope you enjoy and review. I have also posted this onto and

**Authors note 2: **Sirius didn't die, I love him too much for that. He came back from the veil. Anyway onto the story…

Chapter 2: Letters From Lily

The following morning, I noticed an elegant jet black owl with white patches on it's wings, tapping at the window. I went to open the window to let the owl in when I felt a sharp pain in my arse, making me wince slightly. As soon as I opened the window, the dark owl flew into my room and perched itself on my desk. I just stood there, staring at the owl.

What on earth is this owl doing here? I've never seen it before and I haven't received any letters from anyone this summer (apart from the occasional letter from Remus and Sirius.) In fact, now that I think about it, I haven't received any birthday presents from Ron, Hermione or any of the Weasley's. Maybe Ron and Hermione have finally got together and have just… forgotten about me or something. But what about the rest of the Weasley's? Surely they all can't be too damn busy to send a letter. Or maybe they've finally seen me as the freaky whore that I am. I suppose I'll find out when I return to Hogwarts though, not that I mind that they've forgotten me.

They aren't the best friends you could ask for, sometimes I think Ron is only friends with me so that he is known as the best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then there is Know-It-All Hermione, to busy with her head in a book to know when her friend is depressed, and then there's the fact that she thinks Dumbledore can do no wrong. I bet if Dumbledore asked her to betray me for the greater good she would do it in a heartbeat.

My attention returns to the owl again as she bit me slightly. Only one way to find out who that letter is from, I took the letter from the owl and opened it slowly.

Harry,

If you are reading this then James and I have probably already died. I wanted to tell you in person so that I could answer any questions you may have, which I'm sure by the end of this letter you will have plenty.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, During my 7th year at Hogwarts, I fell in love with your father, and no, if you're wondering it wasn't James. James and I were never in love, we were best friends. The man I fell for was a death-eater, but this was not his own choice for he was pressured into it by his Grandfather, who also lived with him and his parents.

Anyway, when I found out that I was pregnant with you, I knew I had to break it off with him for the safety of my unborn child. I had to tell him that I didn't love him anymore, I know he knew that I was lying and believed I was finishing with him for my own safety and because of this he reluctantly let me go. After this, I explained to James about the situation, and we both agreed that we would marry and James would raise the child as his own.

When you were born I had to cast complicated charms on you to make you look as if you really were James' son, the charms I used should gradually wear off around your 17th birthday. You should now look how you were supposed to.

Harry, your father is Severus Snape. If he is alive and you know who he is, could you please give him the other letter. I should also tell you that your actual name is Harrison Sebastian Snape. I know this is a lot to take in but just know that James and I love you.

All my love your mum, Lily.

After I read this, I was in shock. After 5 minutes of staring at my mums letter, I read it again. I can't believe this, I find out I have a father who is alive and it turns out to be Snape.

Right, just to make sure that I actually am Snape's son and this isn't just some sick joke, I have to go and see if I've physically changed. I walked slowly into the bathroom, wincing every few steps from last nights activities. As I looked into the mirror I gasped as I saw my reflection.

It's true!

My hair isn't as uncontrollable as before and if it is possible, my hair looked a darker shade of black. It also looked rather…silky, framing my face perfectly, reaching my shoulders. My jaw line more defined, losing the baby fat my face had before. I still have my mothers sparkling emerald eyes, I suppose she couldn't charm my eyes to look like Dad's… I mean James'.

This is going to be hard to get used to. Well, at least I don't have Snape's hooked nose.

Bloody hell, I am Snape's son, what the hell am I going to say to him? He hates my guts. The sad thing is that I want him to love me, hell I'd be happy if he just liked me! I don't blame him though, who would want a whore, a 17 year… wait 17?

Oh bloody hell, I'm 17 and I can do magic outside of school! Merlin… I could have stopped that bastard from… that. How stupid can you get? I can't believe I forgot.

Shit, mum wanted me to send Snape that letter…I know I should do what mum has asked of me, after all he does deserve to know, but what if he's disgusted with me? Only one way to find out I guess.

Walking over to Hedwigs cage, I used alohomora, successfully unlocking her cage. As soon as I opened it Hedwig flew around my room, happy to be free from hr cage.

"Come on girl, I gotta letter for you to give to Snape… don't look at me like that Hedwig, it's from mum"

She hooted and nipped my finger affectionately as I attached the letter to her leg.

"Here drink this before you go. Oh, and I haven't got a clue where he lives, so I'm counting on you to deliver this to him." I said softly while caressing her feathers affectionately. I watched her as she flew away, a smile gracing my new lips.

Time for me to get out of this hell hole I think, well at least to get some decent clothes anyway. Vernon can't do anything now, apart from kick me out and even if he does that, I'll just stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I go to Hogwarts.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

I look up from my potions book when I hear a loud screech, an owl? Who on earth would be writing to me? Nobody cares enough to write to me, well there is Lucius. Hmmm…the only people who would write to me are; Lucius, Draco or that manipulative fool, Dumbledore.

As the owl came closer, I noticed that only one person has an owl like that… Potter! Why on earth would that incorrigible brat be writing to me for? Knowing him, he's probably only writing to insult me and tell me how much of a bastard I am. I took the letter from the owl and began to read;

Black Rose, I have and always will love you, you are my Slytherin. I know you think I betrayed you by marrying James, but you have to understand that James and I will only ever have a platonic relationship. I have never loved James in that way, he's like a brother to me.

James and I only married because I needed protection, something I couldn't get from that fool Dumbledore. He's tried to control me, thinking I wouldn't notice his manipulations, as if I'd willingly have relations with one of his relatives.

Anyway, I'm getting off track, I'll just be blunt and tell you, the reason I left you is because I was pregnant, and yes the child is yours. This is why I married James, it was too dangerous for me and my unborn baby to have a relationship with you, Voldemort might have found out about us and your disloyalty.

Severus, if you're reading this then I've already died, if you know your child, you probably know him as Harry James Potter but his actual name is Harrison Sebastian Snape. Please look after him as he's probably had a hard life living with my sister.

Remember my love for you is eternal.

Missing you terribly, your Emerald Jewel, Lily.

Merlin…Harry Potter is my son? Could this be true? Nobody apart from Lily has called me Black Rose and Lily wouldn't tell anyone, it is also her handwriting, I should see what he looks like now; if he looks more like me, which I have a feeling he does, then it has to be true.

I can't believe I'm a father, I never thought I would be. Oh, Merlin…Lily's probably wrote to him too, would he accept me as his father? I hope he will as I can now see him for who he really is, my precious son and not another James Potter. I'll write to him, and maybe he will accept me and come and live with me.


	3. He's My Son

Chapter 3: He's My Son

_Harry,_

Be ready and packed for 10 PM

Severus Snape

Holy shit.

Is this a joke? He can't really be coming to the Dursley's? He can't really be coming to save me can he?

No. This has to be a joke. There is no way in hell that Severus Snape is willingly going to come here, even if I am his son! It's just not going to happen is it? He hates me doesn't he!

***

I was woken by a knock at the door and got up slowly. I put on some clothes and went to answer the door.

As I got half way down the stairs, Vernon came through the living room and went to open the door, grumbling about inconsiderate idiots knocking on doors at this time of night.

As he opened the door I let out a shocked gasp which alerted Vernon and Snape... I mean my dad to my presence. Vernon turned around and gave me a look that meant that I would be in for it tonight. I gulped and looked at Snape... dad dammit. He looked a bit pale but maybe that was just the moon.

Vernon turned around and said,

"Can I help you?"

"I have come to collect Harry" Snape answered

Vernon looked confused for a moment, but then he said,

"Summer isn't over yet"

Snape looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I take it you haven't told your relatives"

Vernon looked at me and smiled cruelly.

"Told us what?"

"I-I.." I stammered

Snape looked at me oddly and then said,

"That he's not going to be staying here for the rest of the summer"

"Darling, who's at the..." Petunia asked

"Petunia, How nice to see you again" Snape said with a sneer.

"Is that you Severus?" Petunia asked.

Severus only nodded.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other worriedly.

"Hurry up if you're coming in then!" Petunia said

As soon as Snape walked in she looked outside to see if anyone was watching and closed the door quickly.

"Petunia, Petunia's husband-" Snape began.

"It's Vernon" He said angrily.

Ahh... well, back to what I was saying. I presume you've noticed the change in Harry's appearance?"

"Yes. Of course we have, though the boy wouldn't tell us why"

I flinched as Vernon said that, remembering my punishment for such a freakish change.

Snape looked at me strangely.

"Well, the reason is because he is my son not Potter's. Basically Lily cast a charm on him which caused him to look like Potter."

Their eyes widened as Snape spoke.

"That's why you were always hanging around Lily, you just wanted to get into her pants!"

I paled as petunia said this.

Anger blazed in Snapes eyes but only for a second. He just ignored what she said and turned to me.

"Come on, get your things."

"I've got everything"

Snape just raised his eyebrow and said,

"Lets go then"

***

As we were walking in to Snapes house, I saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Draco, you are not supposed to be here for a couple of days"

Draco just smirked.

"I got bored... and who is that with you"?

I stepped forward so that Malfoy could see me properly.

I smirked as Malfoy's eyes widened slightly.

"Sev, this may sound crazy, but is that Harry Potter with you?" Malfoy asked.

Snape looked at me and I nodded.

"In a way, yes." Snape said

"How can he be 'Potter in a way?' "

"Draco... He's my son"

Malfoy's only reaction to what Snape had just said were his eyes widening.

"Interesting" Malfoy said while smirking.

"Draco, I know what you're going to try and do"

"Yes, you would know. Don't even try and stop me Sev"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Good"

Snape must have noticed me yawning as he said,

"Come on, time for bed"

"I'll show Harry where he is sleeping, Sev" Malfoy said, smiling at me.

"How do you know where I'm going to be sleeping?" I asked.

"I know which room you will be sleeping in because it will be the same room as I am sleeping in"

What is he up to? Why is he being... nice to me? What is with him smiling at me? And what does he mean we'll be sleeping in the same room? But what if I star screaming in my sleep? Do I talk in my sleep? What if I do talk and I start revealing things that nobody except the Dursley's and I know? What then? Wait, where did Snape go? Before I had a chance to say anything, Malfoy had grabbed hold of my hand and lead me up to the room we were going to be sleeping in.

What is he doing? He can't do that!

"M-Malfoy!" I said, quickly pulling my hand away from is

"Yes, Harry?"

"Please don't do that" I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked me.

"N-no reason, forget I said anything. Lets just go to sleep" I said pushing past him and walking into the room.


End file.
